1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing vats and, more particularly, to agitation and cutting systems of food processing vats.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Agitation and cutting systems for use in food processing vats are known in the food processing industries. Such systems are widely used in equipment for processing semi-liquid food products, such as cheese vats.
Agitation and cutting systems used in cheese vats typically have panels mounted on and rotating with shafts. The panels have sharp edges on one surface and dull edges on an opposing surface. This allows the panels to rotate in the direction(s) that the sharp edges face to cut the contents of the food processing vat. Rotating the panels in the opposite direction(s), which the dull edges face, is done to stir the contents of the cheese vat.